Revenge of the White Wolf
by Sgt.Stephon-Zeta
Summary: The one wolf I trusted my brother betryed by my own blood killed my mother I will find him no matter what the cost/My Oc aided by Armstrong and Cole and others
1. The Crime

**Hello readers welcoming you to my new story please note that my previous story Winston and Eve's Past is NOT discontinued or abandoned but I'm just getting major writers block because they are at school and I'm not getting ANY HELP FROM MY READERS OR SO CALLED BETA READERS and Eve keeps threatening me so it's going to be a while so I'm introducing my OC Stephon.**

_Stephon's P.O.V _

_I dash through the woods bent on revenge. My own brother, betrayed by my own blood kills my mother and my sister over a stupid argument. I will kill that bastard no matter what the cost is even if I have to travel around the world to find him I will. My fur is all white and I have golden yellow eyes I'm big for my age and my rank is a Zeta a higher rank then an Alpha there's a mark on my shoulder symbolizing that I'm a Zeta. I live in the Northwest pack lead by my father. My name is Stephon I'm determined catch my brother my mother and my sister's killer. After I catch him he better be ready for hell because that's where he's going All the way Straight to hell._

"Where is that son of a bitch?" I stopped at my brother den and found a note written on a tablet rock I started to read it

_Dear Stephon, _

_I'm sorry for what happen I was dumb and foolish to do that to our mom and our sister. I have no doubt that you're looking for me_ "Damn right" I said pausing._ Just to let you know I left the pack I can no longer live with the pack knowing that I murdered my own family so I'm relocating to __New York__ to join the Northeast pack. I'm sorry Stephon for doing this but I know you are going to try to hunt me down. If you do find me well it will be a battle to the death then._

"I would like that no other way and thanks for telling me where you're going to be so I can come and slice your throat right open."

I walk through the forest passing trees and rocks on my way to the train that should lead me to the western pack area which I think is where they for some reason abolished the Alpha and Omega can't mate law. "Yep that's it so I go on the train that goes into the west then get on the train that goes to through Idaho to Florida then get on the train that gets to New York easy as 1 2 3…4 if I count killing him haha". I reached the first train just in time to catch it. I get ready and jumped on an open train cart. "Hmm it's going to take a day for this train to get to Jasper Park so I can get some rest for a while. Better goto sleep now by the time I wake up it will be close to a mile to Jasper." I goto take a nap and wait for the next morning.

_Flashback/Dream/Stephon's P.O.V_

_I'm on my way to my mother's den dragging some caribou in my mouth for her. Due to a hunting accident my mom's leg has been injured and is going to take some time to heal so I hunt for her. As I walk through the park I hear arguing_ _in the distance I walk faster when I approached the den there I seen the most horrible thing in my life. In the middle of the den my mother dead on the ground killed in cold blood._

"_MOM" I ran over to her hoping and praying that she was alive when I got over to her it was the worst sight she had three claw marks on her face and her stomach was sliced open._

"_..honey..." I heard her say that which made me jump _

"_MOM MOM YOUR ALIVE" I said but knowing not for long_

"_Stephon I'm not…going...to make it...I'm sorry"_

"_Mom please don't die please who did this to you" I said feeling sorrow and rage for whom ever did this_

"_you...you...your…brother"_

"_Mom I love you and I promise to avenge you."_

"_I…Love…You...Stephon." That was my mother's last words before she died._

"_I promise on my life I will get my revenge I will kill Chaz I swear."_

_Reality_

I wake up to see that I'm at Jasper Park and it's the morning perfect then I thought of something the other train that goes through Idaho doesn't come 4 days great that's just fucking perfect. I get off the train and start to travel within the woods keeping my guard up knowing that the Western wolves have wolves guarding the perimeter.

"Great this is just my luck 4 days till the train comes and I'm out here in western territory this is just fucking epic." I said pissed off

"HEY WHO ARE YOU"

I turned around to see that a light blue wolf with yellow eyes like mine was behind me with some kind of mark going across his face.

"STATE YOUR NAME, RANK, AND PACK BEFORE I…" I could tell he was scared I was twice his size and I could take him down in a second.

"My name is Stephon I'm a Zeta Brigadier Grade 2 from the Northwestern pack." When I said that he froze.

"Well what are you doing in western pack territory? You are kinda far from home and from the way you're facing it doesn't look like your heading home."

"I'm not and I'm passing through so I can get to the train that leads to Idaho."

"Well ok and um you do know that the train that goes to Idaho doesn't come for a couple days right?"

"Yes I figured that out when I got off the first train." I said a little disappointed

"Well you can ask my leader well or tell him that you are going to stay here for a while." I got what he said since I was a Zeta I could crash anywhere but I wasn't going to do that I have respect unlike some Zetas.

"I think I'm going to just ask I'm not like other Zetas."

"Ok I'll take you to him but a little warning his wife WILL attack you when she sees you."

"Ok fine thanks for the heads up looks like I'll be playing tag for a few minutes before I talk to your leader by the way what's you and your leader names?"

"I'm Hutch second-in-command alpha and the leader of the pack name is Winston."

"Hm and the name of my future attacker?"

"Evalen but everyone calls her Eve"

"Ok"

As we walk back to his pack for some reason I seen him blush randomly a couple of times but I ignored it when we approached the den where the leader of the western pack is at. The only thing I was truly ready for was Eve he described her as fast and scary so I'm guessing she's not going to be all that she probably knock a lot of fear into her pack.

"Here's what I'm going to do here smell this" He held up his paw and put it to my nose

"Why?"

"Because Eve likes to sneak up on you and recently before you got here she stepped on my paw so I was saying get her scent just in case" after he said that I sniffed his paw and got her scent.

When I looked up I smelled her far away so I continued to follow Hutch. When we got close to the den the scent because stronger and Hutch told me to wait outside.

_Hutch's P.O.V_

As I walked into the den I seen Eve talking to Winston about something so I waited till they seen and addressed me to speak to them about Stephon.

Winston finally seen me and addressed me

"Hello Hutch is something wrong?" I don't talk to Winston like that unless there was a problem or something.

"No I was just telling you that a found a wolf passing by our territory and he was passing by to get to the Idaho train but it doesn't come for 4 days so he wanted to see if he could stay." When I said that I seen Eve's eyes squint from what I said.

"Hmm what's his info and stats right now?"

"He is well from the looks of it he looked like he woke up from a long ride here and his name is Stephon he is from the Northwestern pack...and"

"Northwestern Hutch you do know that we had several affiliations with them how come you didn't attack him?"

"I wasn't done and his rank is Zeta Brigadier Grade 2" When I said that Winston and Eve froze the same way I did when he told me this.

"A Zeta never seen one of those in a while not since…"

"The attack" Eve finished for Winston

"I think I should give what's his name Stephon a nice welcome." Before I could say something she was already gone out the den.

_Stephon's P.O.V_

"Ugh what's taking him so long I'm trying to be respectful."

When I said that I seen an orange blur run out of the den I smelled the scent and I guess that's Eve. She looked around I'm guessing she was looking for me so I walked to a open space so I can dodge her freely and decided to call her over to dance.

"HI" When I said that she looked at me and I waved with a smile. When I looked at her it looked as tho she was glad to see me she walked up to me slowly smiling.

When she got a little closer I seen Hutch walk out the den yelling something

"DON'T FALL FOR THE SMILE SHE WILL STILL ATTTCK YOU!"

When I heard that I looked back at her who was still walking towards me I stepped back a few inches as I did that she still advanced towards me.

"Look I don't want to fight I just want to talk ok." I said still holding my ground she still decided to advance to me so I got a idea she can't cause a lot of physical damage to me so I'll let her do whatever.

When she got to me she stood in front of me still smiling which started to creep me out. She started to walk around me slowly from a far I could tell she was observing me because she was looking at me like she was checking me out. After a while she backed up a few feet and finally spoke.

"Come here" I did as she said and walked up to her still with my guard still up

"Hmm you listen. That's nice to know…so what are you here for." She asked

"Well originally I was passing through so I can get on the Idaho train but I learned that it doesn't come for 4 days so I came here to ask can I stay for a couple days."

"And what are you going to Idaho for?"

"Actually New York to meet someone the train goes through Idaho to Florida then I can catch the Florida to New York."

"Nice well you're more than happy to stay I see you are respectful and wouldn't hurt no one I actually came out here to attack you but you're a good boy so you're good."

"Thank you miss for letting me stay and for not attacking me."

"You're Welcome and I'll have Hutch escort you to a guest den and favor report to me tomorrow please."

"Ok and I will"

**So readers how did you like it good beginning right looks like my OC got lucky but will he be next time if something happens review please and put me in your alerts because I'm already working on Chapter 2 AND PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME GET EVE OFF MY BACK YOU CAN HELP BY GIVING ME SOME IDEAS ON WHAT SHOULD I DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF WINSTON AND EVE'S PAST**


	2. The Hunt and First day

**Previously on Revenge of the White Demon Stephon's brother kills his mother now Stephon finds himself in Jasper Park for four whole days he befriends Eve and is welcomed into the pack as a guest.**

_Stephon's P.O.V_

The sun rises above me I get up to stretch and walk out the den.

"Hey Lily" I heard someone call from a far I seen areddish wolf in the distance he approached me and seen I wasn't the one he was referring to.

"Oh my bad you're not Lily I thought you're were a little too big and last time I checked Lily is not taller than me" he said

"Well I'm not I'm a guest here for a few days." I said a little irritated that he got me mixed up with a girl

"Oh that's right you're supposed to be my hunting partner."

"I think you have me mixed up again I didn't agree to even hunt today."

"Well aren't you supposed to meet Eve at her den today?"

"Yes that's where I'm going right now."

"Then you're my hunting partner because when you get there she's going to ask you can you be my hunting partner today for a one-hundred percent perfect hunt."

_Stephon's Mind_

_Great I guess this is for letting me stay here for four days I have no problem with that. I just don't get that why he can't hunt by himself he's almost my size and he looks experienced whatever fine I'll be his hunting partner._

_Reality_

"So who else is supposed to be with us?" I said

"No one just us" the reddish wolf said

"Hm sounds gay to me" I said laughing

"Haha very funny but I'm married to a beautiful female I don't have to prove myself any more than that."

"Hey just because you're married don't mean you don't try to catch someone's "wolf"."

"Nah I'm straighter than a lower case L."

"Yea I guess my name is Stephon by the way"

"Nice to meet you the names Garth third in command of the pack."

"Nice well I better get to Eves den she said she wanted me for a couple things"

"I think I'll tag along"

"Sure you can if you want" I said walking

"Um I wasn't asking you can I go." Garth said unaware I was a higher rank than him

"Dude you do know I'm not an Omega right?"

"I know you're an Alpha" Garth said

"Actually…" I showed the symbol on my arm

"I'm a Zeta sorry dude I have more power than you" Garth was very shocked that I said that just like Hutch.

"Well ok do you want me to stay here?"

"No I said you can come all I did was put you in your place."

"Okay." Garth said a little depressed

I start to walk through the woods along with Garth we were on the way to Eves den for a debrief on what I'm going to do as we arrive I start to smell Eve but not in the den but in the bushes a few steps ahead of me I start to creep very slowly Garth looked at me weirdly

"Um Stephon what are you doing?" Garth said I motioned my paw to tell him to get down and he did

"don't you smell that if you don't what kind of Alpha are you" I said a little irritated that he didn't smell something right I front of him he sniffed the air and smelled her.

"Oh that's what you smell Eve"

"I got an idea I think she wants to either attack me or scare you so here's what were going to do you try to sneak past her and cover her left blind side and I will do the same once you're there count to three in your head then jump out and scare her ok." I said

"Got it lets do it"

We both sneaked around perfectly and when we got there we both jump out for the scare but there was a problem it wasn't Eve it was log covered in her scent

"What the fu…." I looked up and seen Garth with the same face. I seen something running towards Garth fast I recognized it as Eve.

"GARTH MOVE" Luckily I said it just in time for him to dodge her he moved out the way and she came to a stop smiling

"You boys think I'm that dumb I'm ashamed of you too you think I would just sit there in the bushes come on now." Eve said I stood there not believing that I just got pwned by a log.

"Well I have to give you credit Stephon that was a nice tactic and Garth for your reflexes"

"Thanks" Garth said

"Now Stephon I want to ask you something Hutch is sick and no one is there to fill in for his spot I was asking can you take his place."

"Yes I will"

"Good you will be alongside Garth for this hunt ok"

"ok" I said plainly

"Ok see you two later and please be mindful Garth"

"Of what?" Garth said confused

"Him I don't know how he rolls if you know what I mean"

"Right ok" Garth said getting what she meant when he looked at me I winked at him.

"Gay…" When he said that I laughed

"Well we should be getting to the hunting grounds so we can get some caribou." I said

"Yeah ok and um Stephon"

"Yeah?"

"You're not… you know are you?"

"No" as we walked alongside each other I decided to play another joke

"I'm Bi" almost as soon as I said that he stopped walking and stared at me with a straight face

"haha just kidding man lets go"

"Phew" he said

"or am I" he stopped again this time with a scared face

"ok ok I'll stop" I said

We got to the hunting grounds and seen 4 caribou they all were not looking at each other and they were drinking water. Me and Garth waited at top of the valley think of a plan.

"Ok I think I got something" Garth said

"Ok I'm all ears"

"We should both take two out I take out the two on the left then you take out the two on the right do dodge them from running kill one of them silently."

"Nice plan ok let's do it"

We both got down then we started to creep at the caribou as instructed I killed one of the caribou silently then I did the same for the other when I looked over at Garth he just got done killing his second caribou so this hunt was successful.

"Good job Garth"

"You too Stephon"

**So how you like it remember to review so Eve can get off my back and the first one to message me will get their OC in the story as my OC partner to kill his brother to review and message**

**-**_Sergent Alpha_


	3. Meeting Max, Armstrong, and Cole

**Hello readers I'm back and I'm better than ever today if you read Outcast or other Alpha and Omega story's you may see some of them in the story we now start where we left off with Stephon and Garth at the hunting grounds starting with Stephon's P.O.V **

**Armstrong belongs to (blackwolf4626) don't know who it is read The Outcast**

**Max is also not mine he was created by (Thunder Assault)**

"Good job Garth" I said

"You too Stephon"

With both successful kills we both begin to drag the caribou back to the pack. As we get to the trail back Garth starts to hear something.

"What's the matter?" I asked he looked around back and forth fast as if we were about to get attacked. I dropped both of the caribou I was holding and started to get my defense stance ready for whatever was going to attack.

"You think its Eve again" Garth asked keeping his awareness towards the trail in front of him.

"No I don't smell her plus I think she would be way quieter than that." Garth picked up the scent and dropped his stance and put the caribou on his back.

"What are you doing?" I asked angry that he doesn't care about what's ahead

"Don't get your fur in a bunch its Max"

"Who's Max" I said picking up the caribou and starting to walk ahead still in caution.

"He's an omega very funny he likes to cake on girls a lot overall he's cool."

"Awww that warms my heart." A voice from behind us said. I jumped and turned around and seen a black wolf with gray fur and a little bit of white fur his eyes were a bright and shiny color of blue.

"I guessing your Max correct"

"Yep that's my name don't wear it out and your name beautiful."

"Um I'm Stephon and I'm a guy" I said a little freaked out that he called me beautiful.

"So your name is Stephanie and you're a gay wow." Max said laughing which also made Garth laugh.

"That was not cool… funny but not cool." I said irritated but laughing a little

"I heard you don't worry nice to meet you Stephon." He said

"Nice to meet you too Max"

"So where are you two going by the looks of the four dead caribou on your back and mouths I'm going to guess back to the pack to feed us yay."

"Oh I'll feed you something alright and it's not the caribou." I said with a grin

"Oh man I'll pass on that one but I think Garth will take that offer." Max said

I looked at Garth with a wicked smile and after I smile he backed away a few steps and ran still with both of his kills in his mouth. I started to walk behind him with Max following me. We reached the feeding grounds and everyone started to dig in almost instantly. After I eaten I started to goto Eves den to tell her a successful report.

Later… Still Stephon P.O.V

Walking down a path full of trees

"Man I'm bored" I said disappointed. Almost instantly I heard whistling from behind me coming towards me.

"Hmmm this seems a good way to solve my boredom" quickly I started to climb a tall tree and waited on a long branch high up. Eventually I seen a darkish colored wolf starting to walk pass me I took my chance and started to strike. I landed on the wolf and immediately he started to try to fight back but it didn't help I had too much force on him.

"Please don't hurt me" the wolf covered his face and body. I decided to play a joke

"Now wolf I shall rape you just hold still." After that was said he started to fight back twice as hard almost enough to push me off but it didn't.

"Get the fuck off of me" he said angrily

"Fine" when I got off of him he got up and got in an attack stance

"I don't know who you are but…"

"Chill man it was joke jeez do you think I would actually try to rape you and if I did I think I would be very successful" He stopped his stance and glared at me for a while "Wait I min I know you" he said "What how?"

"Garth told me about you you're Stephon right the white wolf who helped him hunt today?"

"Um yea that's me" his eyes got wider and he started to stare at me weirdly

"So you're a Zeta wow you're the first Zeta I've ever seen well not since my old pack anyway what's up I see your headed to Eves den I'm going there too to meet my mate"

"Oh ok well might as well tag along with me we can both go I'm going there to tell Eve that the hunt was successful" I said as we were walking

"Cool"

"So um what's your name you seem nice for a wolf that just got dive-bombed by me."

"My name is Armstrong I'm an Omega"

"Really by your strength I thought you were an Alpha" I said shocked

"Nope Omega"

"Huh"

As we approached the den I seen another male wolf with a shade of gray fur like hutch. Armstrong ran to the wolf and embraced him with a kiss and a hug.

"Hey hun" the wolf said which of course thrown me for a loop for a minute

"Hi love" Armstrong said then that's when I caught the idea they were gay but I didn't care because I had a little in me so whatever. I began to walk inside the den looking for Eve but seen another wolf I guess that's Winston.

"Hello sir"

"Hello Stephon how are you doing?"

"Good sir and you?"

"Good so what's up?"

"Nothing I wanted to debrief Eve about the successful hunt and that we got four caribou."

"Good job you and Garth made me proud I will let Eve know too."

"Thank you sir it's the least I can do" I walked out of the den and seen the wolf that was talking to Armstrong looking at me confused "What?" I said.

"You tried to rape my mate." He said angrily he walked towards me in anger

"Dude chill it was a joke and if I tried it would have happened no offence Armstrong."

"Some taken"

"Oh hey wait a minute your Stephon…the Zeta"

"Yes again for the fourth time"

"Cool never seen one of those since the war." He said

"Yeah I'm the only one in my pack since my sister died two days ago." The two wolves looked at me in shock.

"Sorry for your loss Stephon" Armstrong said

"It's ok I'll be getting my revenge in a couple days"

"Huh what do you mean?" the other wolf said

"Well my brother my own blood killed my mother and my sister over a agruement when I founded out he left a note saying that he was leaving to New York so I'm going to go there and kill him" The wolves looked at me in shock for a min and then started whispering.

"Well I hope you kill him and give him a punch in the face for me because that's just fucked up especially over an agruement." Armstrong said

"Yep I will first I have to wait a few days so the train will come then it's over for him."

"Good…" the wolf said

"Um hey what's your name?"

"The names Candu"

"Nice to meet you Candu, so I couldn't help but to wonder something um are you two married I can't help to recall you calling him your mate."

"Yes we are and he's my sexy Omega" Candu said and nuzzled him for some reason making his ear twitch.

"Well ok hope to see you again sometime I like you two you're funny."

"You two" they both said I started to walk back then I decided to say something I turned around

"OH AND ARMSTRONG DON'T LET ME SEE YOU WALKING WERE TREES ARE!"

"OK" Armstrong said back

I walked to the lake going to wash up before I went home to rest. On the way I seen another wolf he name was Cole he's a funny wolf he's a Omega and I learned he's a lot like me we have dark sides likes to joke around and both likes the same activities we hit it off nicely and to tell you the truth I like him he's nice and caring.

Well after I washed up in the lake and talked to Cole for a while I went home and stayed there for the day and awaited for the next day

**So how did you like it remember to review and view my profile I'm starting to update more now to so don't worry I'm up and going**

_-__SergentAlpha_


	4. Meeting Humphrey and Kate

**Hello Wolves and….humans here SergentAlpha here updating chapter 4 of my story and next look for Winston's and Eve past because that's getting updated next. We now continue the story starting off with Kate's P.O.V **

I wake up to me lying on my handsome mate still sleeping. "I sure do hate that I have to leave to do my Alpha duties I would like to get a day off with my mate." I thought. "Wait I can! I forgot I can relax today since Scar is taking my spot cool. Well I better get ready I bet my Humphrey will want to play as soon as he wakes up." I walked out of the den to go to the lake to wash up.

"Whoa it's brighter outside today than it used to be." I walk through the short pass way to the lake since me and Humphrey's den is close to the lake it's a direct path there. I arrive at the lake and see's a white figure at the shore.

"Who, Must be a trespasser" I said under my breath

"I wonder by the looks of it I'd say he's an Alpha nothing I can't handle." I start to creep up on him so I can attack.

_Stephon's P.O.V_

"Hm lake is beautiful today" I start to mumbling on my right I look over slightly and seen a tan figure guessing a female.

"..Nothing I can't handle" I heard the wolf say

"oh really lets test that shall we" I heard her sneaking up on me ready to attack when I heard her lunge at me it was easy to dodge it. I grabbed her paw and flung her in the water. She resurfaced shortly she jumped out of the lake and got into attack stance I just sat there and watched.

"Who are you and what are you doing in western territory?" she asked very angry

"Well for starters my name is Stephon and I'm a guest here." I said

"Says who?"

"Says the pack leaders Eve and Winston"

"LIES BECAUSE I KNOW EVE WOULD HAVE BEEN ATTACKED YOU"

"Actually she was going to but changed her mind"

"PLEASE" she lunged at me but still sitting down I raised my paw and slammed her on the ground. She tried to wiggle free but didn't help.

"Can you listen for a min?" I said plainly

"NO" she said still trying to wiggle free

"Then we will be here all day" she tries to bite me but I move my paw closer to her chin so she couldn't.

"Nope sorry no biting"

"I'm going to kill you your nothing but a lier and an enemy" she said still trying to get free

"You know…you're starting to piss me off"

"Bite me bitch." She said which made me very angry.

"You know I just might" I said ready to snap her neck instantly

"No you won't" Eve said emerging from the bushes

"Get your paws off of my daughter" Eve said I did as said and removed my grip from the female.

"Now Kate…what Stephon was telling you was the truth I did let him into the pack as a guest"

"What! He's a northern wolf how could you let him in? What is he even here for?" Kate said angry

"He's just here for three more days he's here because he's waiting on the train to Florida believe me he's no threat to us." Eve said

"If he's no threat why was he going to kill me" Kate said then eve looked at me

"Actually I wasn't trying to kill you I was protecting myself you attacked me thinking I was trespassing." I said

Kate clearly was pissed off that I was accepted into the pack but would have to deal with it since I was permitted by her mother.

"Fine he's okay for now but don't let me catch you trying anything or I'll be the first on you'll see." Kate growled

"Whatever" I said as I walked away

"Just who the hell does she think she is must be another arrogant wolf" I said very irritated

Ahead I seen a wolf by the looks of it the wolf was a male omega and kinda looks like the pack leader so I'm going to say son. I approached the wolf and he actually looked friendly

"Hey what's up?" the wolf said as I confronted him

"Sup dog what are you doing?" I said

"Nothing bored mates on duty and friends are with their girls"

"That sucks" I said he got up and grabbed a board shaped piece of wood looking like it was professionally carved.

"Cool carving what's it used for?" I said

"It's used for log sledding" he said

I tilted my head in confusion

"Log sledding?" I said

"Yeah it's really fun I'm supposed to be going with Armstrong and Cole today sadly I don't have a partner so help steer and turn but hey I'm professional enough so it's good."

I started to think of what anything I had to do today and I came up with nothing.

"Hey I know you don't need a partner and all but if you want I can be your partner I don't have anything to do and log sledding sounds fun."

He thought for a minute

"Hey um aren't you an Alpha? You do supposed to have duties." he asked

"No I'm a Zeta and I'm a guest here so I don't have duties unless summoned and since your pack leaders didn't summon me I supposed I'm good for today."

He shrugged started walking away

"Sure you can be my partner come on we have to get Armstrong and Cole so we can get started." He said walking through the wood path.

We traveled a little while learning about each other and I discovered many very interesting things about him. He's the one who is the married to an Alpha even though he's an omega. I also learned that his mate is the same one who attacked me earlier at the lake. He told me about his adventure and his fun times. Wolf sometimes I think he is living the ultimate life of an Omega.

I start to see Armstrong and Cole and decided to scare him again.

"Hey Humphrey hide in the bushes watch this." I said as I climbed up the tree and stood on the branch high up and waited for the right moment.

"So do you think we will beat Humphrey today I heard he doesn't have a partner and he can't move the log by himself." Armstrong said getting close under me

"Of course he maybe Champion of log sledding but no one can win without a partner" Cole said

I started to peek out the tree and seen that they were right under me so I shot out the tree and slammed both of them on the ground trapped under my paws I made my voice deeper so Armstrong and Cole won't notice.

"Got you two" I said in my intimidating voice

They started to yelp and whimper in fear not knowing it's me

"HELP HELP SOMEONE" Cole started to yell. I got irritated at his yelling so I stopped

"Ok ok chill it's me" I said. Humphrey came out later dying from laughter

"Huh what the oh stephon…" Armstrong said

Cole got up and stared at me in rage

"Dude really what's your problem you almost gave me a heart attack" Cole said

"Yeah I can tell. HELP HELP SOMEONE!" I said mocking him

"Ok I get it anyway your ready Humphrey?" Cole said

Humphrey nodded and started walking towards the downhill we were going to sled at.

"Oh and Stephon is going to be my partner"

Cole and Armstrong looked at me and back at Humphrey

"Hey that's no fair he's a Zeta" Cole said

"Yeah I'm a Zeta but this is my first time ever playing this game" I said

"Look guys it didn't matter either way you both were going to lose" Humphrey said

"Ooo you just got owned." I said

"Oh whatever you would have lost you're lucky Stephon is here." Armstrong said

"You're lucky Candu let you log sled" Humphrey said

"Oh shut up for some reason he doesn't like log sledding maybe because I messed up my paw when I first did it." Armstrong said

"And today Stephon will feel the same pain" Cole said

"I highly doubt it" I said

We arrived at the top of the hill and got ready to race

"Ok Stephon you sit in the front so we can get more speed since you're bigger than me" Humphrey said

"You ready to lose Humphrey?" Cole said

"Remember if I win you owe me a favor" Armstrong said

"And if I win you have to kiss Stephon"

"WHAT?" I said in shock

"Chill man just kidding"

"Oh ok"

We got in position and got ready to launch down the hill

"3…2…1…GO" Cole said

We raced down the hill in high speed very fast I learned what to do and got the hang of it. Me and Humphrey were always in first and after a few races we soon started to maneuver perfectly without any command when we got to the end we slowed down since we were so far in the lead we can to a stop and got off the log and watched Cole and Armstrong come down a minute after.

"What took you girls so long?" I said getting cocky

"Like I said Humphrey Zetas are cheating" Cole said

"And like I said you suck" Humphrey said

"That was not cool" Armstrong said

"Anyway nice race you guys and remember you owe me a favor Armstrong"

"Ugh fine"

"Yeah nice race guys I'm about to get to my den sleepy plus got to hunt in fuckin morning with Garth again." I said yawning

"Yeah getting darker and it's too dangerous to race in the dark" Humphrey said

"Ok night guys" Cole said

"Yeah see ya" Armstrong said

Later I returned to the lake washed up and went to my den and went to sleep.

**So how you like the story don't forget to review and sorry about taking so long to update I have been busy with a RP in my chat so…yeah **

**-**_SergentAlpha_


	5. Southern Pack

**Hello readers! Sgt. Alpha is back and updating, so get ready to read and review. I really like it for more people to review instead of just reading so please review. Not reviewing causes me to not even wanting to write anymore.**

**Disclaimer: Cole belongs to AaOWaSaCD4ever**

_Stephon's P.O.V_

I woke up and saw that it's still midnight and it was far from morning. "I don't like th…"

"AHH HELP PLEASE!" a female voice called.

I ran outside and seen that a female was being dragged away. I looked at the wolf that was pulling her and I seen that he wasn't from any of the packs I was friends with. It was the enemy of my pack the Southern pack.

"STOP MOVING BITCH AND I MIGHT NOT KILL YOU!" The wolf yelled.

I lunged at the wolf and knocked him out on impact I seen that the female was tied with vines. So I freed her. When I freed her she grabbed and hugged me tight.

"Thank you I'm in your debt." the female said and ran away.

"Hmm if she was going to get captured then that means this pack is under attack… And knowing the South, they like to be assassins but it's nothing I can't handle. The most that can happen is they will try to get me from the bushes or trees."

I ran to the leaders den and on the way, I saw one of them. It was Winston.

"Stephon…." He said.

"Yeah, I know. Southern pack, I'm on it." I said.

I started to go to Humphrey's den to see if he was alright, but Winston stopped me.

"Don't worry their alright, but I have a task for you. One of them knocked Eve out and took her. When I came to the den, they were on the way to the Southern border. I need you to stop them and retrieve my mate understood?"

"Understood." I said and ran to the Southern border to get Eve.

On the way, I saw two wolves walking back. I ran between them and slit their necks with my claws killing them instantly. I arrive at the second part of the forest, and I found that one of the western pack members were fighting.

"You're going to die you piece of shit!" I recognized the wolf voice to be Hutch.

I jumped from behind Hutch and landed on the wolf that he was fighting. I shoved my claw deep in his throat, causing him to choke to death.

"You good?" I asked.

"Yeah, He was very irritating did Winston send you on the same mission as me." Hutch asked.

"Yeah, search and retrieve. We should get going come on." I said and continued through the woods.

We arrived at the Southern border and seen that they were dragging Eve across the border.

"What do we do? It's four on two!" Hutch asked.

"Just stay here, I'll get her." I ran and jumped on two wolves that were walking and slashed their throats killing them. I backed away and got in a defense stance.

"YOU BASTARD!" One of the wolves yelled. I stood there silently, waiting for them to attack.

The wolves both lunged at me at the same time which made things very easy for me. I lunged between the two and grabbed them with my paw and slammed them on the ground pinning them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN WESTERN PACK?" I yelled attempting to interrogate them. One of the wolves spit at me.

"Fuck you bitch." The wolf said. I used my claws and crushed his neck making him cough up blood and die in front of his comrade.

"Now, I hope you will be more cooperative then your friend there or you will be joining him. Now I'm going to ask one more time, and if I get the wrong answer well…let's just say you're going to wish you were your friend here." I said gesturing to the dead wolf.

"Why should I tell you? I'm dead either way if I go back to my pack I'll be killed for failing and if I don't tell you, you'll kill me." The wolf said.

"Look I'm a Northern wolf and I damn sure don't like you but…If you tell me I'll get you into this pack." I said.

"Ok… We are planning to take over this territory since this place is close to yours we decided to take over this one so we can be close. The first step was to take your leaders mate as a bribe for her or the pack grounds."

"That's all?"

"No, we also planned on taking over the eastern with the same plan but since we learned there was only one leader we decided to take the leaders son and daughter."

"Were you successful?" I asked afraid that they already got Garth and Lilly.

"No, getting those two were our second phase after we got the western leader."

"Good, okay. Your cooperation will be awarded later for now… Hutch." I called.

Hutch emerged from the bushes and came to me.

"Yeah?" Hutch said.

"Take…. What's your name?" I asked the wolf.

"Mark." The wolf replied.

"Ok, Hutch take Mark and Eve back to the den. If Winston asks about him, say I said he's safe and he's an informant for us." I said.

"Ok. Come on Mark." Hutch said picking up Eve with Mark.

"Stephon, what are you going to do?" Hutch asked.

"I'm going to see if Lilly and Garth are ok. Knowing the South, if one fails to do something, they'll still move on."

"Be careful. My pack might be already going to their den." Mark said.

"Thanks for the heads up." I said running off to get Garth and Lilly.

I ran to Garth and Lilly's den to get them, on the way I found someone tied down in the middle of the pathway. I looked around and seen a floor trap it was in front of the wolf tied down.

"Humph, funny. A floor trap. Let me guess, at the bottom it's full of spikes made from sharpened wood." I said then moved the leaves and looked down but it wasn't spikes it was nothing, just a trap I guess they want to capture everyone.

I jumped over the trap and untied the wolf and figured out it was Cole.

"Woah you okay Cole?" I asked afraid for my friend.

"Yeah the bastards dropped from the trees and got me." Cole said angry.

"You seen Garth and Lilly?" Cole asked.

"I was actually on my way to see if they are alright." I said.

"They went to the safe den with the other Omegas and few Alphas so they are alright."

"Good. Saves me time to find them." I said.

"What do we do now?" Cole asked.

"Well…we should start by finding other wolves that might need our help if they captured you then that means the leader isn't all that they are after."

We started to explore the Eastern part of Jasper for any more wolves that have been captured and found nothing.

"Clear here." I said.

"HEY I FOUND SOMEONE!" Cole called. I run over to him and found Claw on the ground bleeding to death.

"We have to help him." I said.

"T-The S-Safe den…." Claw said.

"Where?" Cole asked.

"E-East of Howling R-Rock." Claw said. Right away I lifted Claw and put him on my back.

"Come on he's not going to make it if we don't hurry." I said running to the safe den.

"Ok let's go."

We run to the safe den and see that everyone is their safe and sound. I put Claw down and almost got tackled. I rolled out the way and seen it was a female wolf attacking me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" The female asked.

"Nothing, we actually saved him." I said.

"LIER!" The female said. A wolf came from the crowd gave her an order and she moved back.

"Who are you?" The male said.

"I'm Stephon. Guest of the western pack."

"Tony, leader of the Eastern pack. Now what are you doing here."

"I was sent by Winston to find Eve, that mission was successful. Then I heard that Garth and Lilly were supposed to be captured by the South, so I came to see if they were alright." I said. Just then Garth and Lilly emerged from the crowd.

"Yeah we're okay." Garth said.

"Good."

"Stephon do you know the plans of the South?" Tony asked.

"I ran into a wolf from the Southern pack he was carrying Eve across the border I killed his friend and interrogated him. I heard that the South is trying to take over the Eastern and Western pack to get close to the Northern pack, so basically you could say they are trying to take over Jasper Park."

"Hmmmmm, so they are trying to do this just to defeat your pack." Garth asked.

"Yeah, it's almost pitiful." I said laughing a little. I looked over and seen the wolf that attacked me was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"Claw…." She said. Right away I figured that she must be in love with Claw.

"Look he will be okay he just needs treatment." Cole said trying to make her feel better.

"Okay…" she said.

"Stephon I have another task for you." Tony said.

"Yes sir."

"Go back to western territory with Garth and help. Then report to Winston saying its okay over here."

"Okay right away." I said leaving the den and running to the western territory with Cole and Garth.

"Okay, the enemy is trying to capture important wolves so they can bribe them for land, but we can stop them by hiding everyone." Garth said.

"Okay, we did that, so what's left is to kill whoever tries to infiltrate the safe den. So let's report to Winston." I said.

We arrived at the West safe den and seen Eve wrapping vines around her arm from wounds.

"Hey Eve you ok?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, they got me this time, but they'll pay..."

"Yeah, I guess we better find the other Southern intruders." I said.

We left out the den and began to walk into the woods and seen 2 Southern wolves.

"Easy cari..." I said as a wolf dropped from the tree and landed on me. Cole immediately tackled the wolf that was on Stephon and slit his throat. "I want to have some fun…" Cole said with a smile. "Have at them." I said.

Both of the wolves went to attack Cole at the same time, much like they did with me, but instead of him pinning them like I did, he jumped over them and landed behind them. He quickly grabbed the wolf on his right and held him from behind by the throat.

"You move, your friend here dies." He held a claw to his throat. "I don't think you have the balls to kill him." The wolf said as he started to walk towards Cole. "Big mistake." Cole said before he slit the wolf's throat and kicked him at the other wolf. "Holy… Get him off of me!" The wolf yelled.

Cole walked over to the wolf and as the wolf pushed off his dead friend, Cole stuck his claws deep into his throat. "I don't have the balls to do it huh? Want to try and tell me that again?" He kept his claws lodged deep in his throat until the body stopped shaking. I winced at what happened to walked to Cole.

"Damn, are you sure you're not a Zeta? That was some cold shit right there." Garth asked.

"Well...I could be if I wanted too."

"Well it looks like that was the last two wolves we better report back to Winston for further progress." I said.

We left the pack grounds and went to the safe den.

"Winston we eliminated the remaining wolves." I said.

"Well I don't want to brag but I killed the last remaining wolves." Cole said.

"Oh you're such a wolf sucker." Garth said.

"Good, OKAY EVERYONE CAN RETURN BACK TO YOUR DENS!" Winston ordered.

Everyone left the den and returned home.

"Stephon…" Winston said.

"Yes sir."

"Aren't you leaving today?"

"Well I can stay for three more days to help you fight only because I hate the Southern pack."

"Good." Winston said. I started to walk to my den before Winston said something else.

"Oh and Welcome to the pack." Winston said.

"Thanks." I said walking to my den.

**So how did you like the story remember to review PLEASE and tell me how I did. My Editor :AaOWaSaCD4ever aka Cole.**


	6. The Plan, Love

**Hello readers as you notice my name has changed to SergentAlpha to Sgt. Stephon-Zeta because of several reasons. I also learned that… literally almost no one is reviewing….just reading please remember to review.**

_Winston's P.O.V_

I wake up to my mate standing at the mouth of the den staring at the sky. She seemed to be troubled… it's probably about the Southern pack trying to take over Jasper. I get up and stretched and decided to ask what's wrong. I walk over to her to see that she's been crying.

"Eve what's wrong….?" I asked with a low calm voice. She turned to me and had a sad expression but changed it when she seen that I looked worried.

"Oh….it's nothing. I just came out here to look at the sky."

She turned back around with the same look and looked back into the sky.

"Eve…if there's a problem you can tell me…if you're worrying about the South…." I said before she interrupted me.

"It's…the South but that's not my main concern it's that Northern wolf." She said looking back at me.

"Who? Stephon?" I asked hoping he didn't do anything to upset Eve.

"Yes. The Southern pack is only fighting us because they want to attack the North right?" Eve asked.

I was starting to get what she was saying but I hoped she wasn't suggesting what I think she was suggesting.

"Right." I said.

"Well, we could defeat them easily if we just went to war due to we having Eastern and Western Alphas but…what if we helped them instead of fighting them?" This made me shocked; I mean betray Stephon after what he done for us.

"But…what about Stephon? He helped us without him you would have been…" I asked.

"I know that's the main wolf I'm worried about…but we have to do what's best for the pack…both of them."

I thought about it for a minute and knew she was right. It's better if we help then to lose even one wolf in war.

"Okay. What do we do about Stephon?" I asked. She gave me a very faint look.

"Eve…we can't...he's done so much for us. We can't just do that to him. He's like family now our family."

"I'm sorry Winston it's the only way we can gain the South's trust…we have to kill him."

I looked at Eve with sadness but she didn't care she wanted to kill Stephon to save our pack from losing any wolves.

"Okay how are we going to do it…?" I asked giving up.

"First, we have to arrange a meeting with the Southern pack leader make sure to tell him to bring four Alphas."

"Why?" I asked confused of bringing four alphas to a meeting.

"Because when you goto the meeting you are also taking four and Stephon is going to be one of them…" She said. I was starting to get what she was going to do.

"I think I got an idea of what you're trying to do. I howl the meeting then when I get there with them make a truce then during the meeting we ambush and kill him." I said, and then she nodded.

"Yes. We have to do this today, I heard from that wolf Stephon captured the South is planning another attack this time they are going to be more stealthy."

I nodded and went to the pack grounds. When I arrived there I saw Hutch, Cole, Kate, Humphrey, Garth, and Lilly talking.

"Kate, Garth, Hutch come here please." I said and they walked to me.

"Hey Dad." Kate and Garth said. "Hello sir." Hutch said.

"Hello all of you I have a mission for you today." I said.

"Another mission? Hmmm, must be about the Southern pack." Hutch said.

"Okay what is it?" Garth asked.

"Eve came up with a suggestion today she said that instead of having a war with the South and risking any wolf dying we are going to help them."

They all looked at me with shocked looks on their face.

"What? But…why? We could defeat them easily." Hutch asked.

It looked like Cole started listening in one out conversation, but I ignored it.

"I know but we are still risking wolves dying but that's not all…" I said.

"Ok what else?" Kate asked.

I took a deep breath and began to tell them.

"I want you three to be my escorts and guards. At noon I'm going to howl a meeting with the Southern pack leader and tell him to bring four alphas."

"Wait, so you only want us to be your guards and they have four?" Garth asked confused on the uneven odds of wolves.

"I'm not done…We are also bringing Stephon but…" I said before I was interrupted again.

"Stephon is a part of the Northern pack why would you take him if you're going to tell the leader we are going to help them fight the North?" Kate asked.

"This is the reason…We are going to ambush him and kill him…"

"No…." Cole whispered under his breath.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT AFTER WHAT HE'S DONE FOR OUR PACKS!" Garth yelled.

"I know as much as I hate to do this but think of it this way Garth…" I walk to Garth and start to whisper in his ear. "Would you rather Lilly die…or…Stephon?" I said.

"….Ok you win."

"So here's the overall plan. We go to the meeting, make a truce, and kill him." I said.

"Ok…"

_Stephon's P.O.V (Hours Later)_

I wake up to yet another sunny day and I get up and stretch and walk outside.

"HEY YOU!" I heard someone yell. I looked to where it came from and as soon as I turned my head I got tackled and pinned to the ground.

With my natural reaction, I flipped her over, but for some reason, she was laughing and giggling. I then remembered her from last night the one I saved. She had a beautiful silver fur coat and a dark shade of blue eyes. She licked my cheek leaving me in a confused trance.

"Hey Stephon." She said and giggled more.

"H-Hey um….."

"Amber." She said.

"H-Hey Amber" I said still in trance.

"Do you remember me? I think you do since you're staring at me really hard." She said giggling. I snapped out of my trance and answered her question.

"Y-Yeah you're the one I saved last night from those wolves. You okay?" I asked. She got off of me and let me up I got up and found that she seemed to be okay.

"Yeah, the Southern wolves come into my den and grabbed me. They said I would do perfect, I think they were going to try to… rape me."

I got a little angry that the Southern wolves were going to do 'that', but that's how they do things, and that's why there are a lot of them. They rape and force the females to raise, but then again since most of the females get revenge on them, it's mostly females in that pack.

"Well…they weren't going to do that when I was around." I said.

"Yeah, thanks again for saving me… H-Hey, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Um…w-want to go out sometime when you're not doing anything?" she asked. My eyes widened, I mean her asking me out. I couldn't reject that especially with someone as beautiful as her.

"S-Sure." I said.

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek

"Good, see you then." She said and left leaving me in a daze.

"Wow….She's so beautiful…" I said still standing there.

I snapped out of my trance again and began to walk to the lake. As I reached the lake I seen Cole and Max washing up.

"Sup guys." I said. They both looked at me and waved. I jumped in the water and started washing up they for some reason looked at me and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, just earlier we saw you with Amber hugging and kissing." Cole said smiling. I blushed a little and turned away.

"Awww does the big strong Zeta have a crush on Amber?" Max said in a light, puppy like, voice.

"S-Shut up..." I said embarrassed.

"Haha, dude its okay you have a crush on her. I mean who wouldn't she's SMOKING HOT!" Max said.

"Yeah, it's okay to have a crush. We've all had a crush on someone..." Cole said.

"Not me. Whoever I had a crush on I had like, "Boom sup babe."" Max said. Cole grinned at what he said.

"But yet, you got rejected when you asked Sweets out." Cole said.

"Oh whatever, she knows she wants me." Max said.

"Yeahhhh, anyway… Amber asked me out..." I said.

"FOR REAL?" Max yelled.

"Yeah."

"Nice…" Cole said.

"Are you going to… you know boom boom pow?" Max said making a thrusting gesture. This made me almost gasp.

"What…?" I said.

"Haha, chill man. I'm only kidding."

"Oh… ok." I said sighing.

Just then Winston arrived with a serious look on his face.

"Stephon, we need to talk." Winston said.

I got out of the lake and dried off.

"Yes sir." I said. Cole stared at Winston and me still in the water.

"I don't like this…" Cole whispered.

"Why…?" Max asked confused hoping he catches on with the plan.

"Well….Winston and the others are planning to kill Stephon. Try to listen on what they're saying you'll see."

Cole and Max toned in on what we were saying.

"I have a mission for you and some other alphas." Winston said.

"Okay what is it?" I asked.

"At night I'm going to call a meeting with the Southern leader I need four wolves as my escorts and guards there I'm taking you with me as my guardian. You will be beside me with Garth, Kate, and Hutch. You are coming with us just to escort and guard. Is that clear Stephon?"

"Yes sir, understood." I said.

"Thank you. See you in an hour." Winston said and walked away.

"See? They're planning to ambush him…" Cole said.

"Dang…" Max said.

I walked to the shore to say goodbye.

"See ya Cole, Max. I got to get ready for this mission." I said leaving.

**CLIFF HANGER…Sorry I had to do that to you but remember to review and tell me how you liked it until next time. (Editor: AaOWaSaCD4ever)**

-Sgt. Stephon-Zeta


	7. Admitting, Betrayal

**Hello readers Sgt. Stephon-Zeta is back again and ready to read you're reviews we now start the story in Stephon's P.O.V**

**OC's: Armstrong (Blackwolf4626) Cole (AaOWaSaCD4ever)**

I got ready to escort and guard Winston to his meeting. I personally don't approve of Winston talking to them because they won't listen. It's a cold hard fact that the South is arrogant and stupid and no one will tell me otherwise. I began to walk to the pack grounds to meet Winston and the others when someone decided to tackle me…again.

"Hello Stephon." Amber said. I tried to get up but for some reason she held me down.

"Hey Amber. What's up?" I asked giving up.

"Nothing, I was walking around and seen you so I wanted to say hi."

"That's some kind of greeting you got…" I said plainly.

"Yeah, it's a personal greeting just for you so expect it a lot." Amber said smiling evilly.

"Yeah, okay sure you tackle and pinning me as a greeting. You're lucky I look before I deflect…because if I didn't look it wouldn't have been pretty."

"Okay then I'll say your name before I do it then." Amber said smiling.

*sigh* "Fine" I said. She got off of me and I got up brushing the dirt of myself.

"So I heard you're going on a mission…" Amber said a little.

"Yeah, I'm going to escort Winst…" I said then Amber ran up to me and kissed me this time on the lips. "MMM?" I mumbled then she broke the kiss.

"Please don't go…" She said crying a little. I was shocked she doesn't want me to go on the mission for some reason.

"Amber what's wrong?" I asked wondering why she's so afraid for me.

"Stephon…follow me…" Amber said. I was confused but I followed her anyway.

We went to a den in the woods it was a lot of trees and other things blocking it so no one could hear or see us.

"A-Amber what did you drag me here f….." I said before she hugged and embraced me into another kiss. I broke the kiss after a while.

"A-Amber what's…wrong?" I asked.

"Stephon….I-It's a trap." Amber said. I didn't know what she meant by it was a trap but it sounded bad.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She walked closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"The meeting…is a trap. Winston and the others are planning to kill you." My eyes widened. I couldn't believe she said that Winston would never betray me. After what I did for them and the Eastern Pack this is madness. My attention turned back to Amber crying a little.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"I overheard Winston talking to Garth, Kate, and Hutch about the mission. They said the plan was easy Call the meeting, make the truce, and last kill you." She whispered. I looked up and nodded.

"What are you going to do?" She asked. I actually thought about it for a minute. "_What can I do?"_ I thought.

"I don't know…If they attack me then I'll just fight back. I mean I been through betrayal before…It's not new to me." I said.

"Please...don't." Amber said.

"Why? If they want to try to kill me they can, but it's not going to work." I said.

"I don't want you to get hurt." She said.

"I'm not sure if you know me, but I'm not the one to get hurt." I said. I turned around and started to leave.

"Stephon….I-I…Love you." She said. I turned around surprised at what she said.

"W-What?" I said thinking I didn't hear her right.

"I said…I love you Stephon." My heart felt like it skipped a beat when she said this. A beautiful Alpha said...she loves me. She walked in front of me and stood staring…

"Do you feel…?" She said, before I grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

"Does that answer your question?" I said smiling.

She giggled "I guess so, but…The other question remains. What are you going to do?" I sat there thinking. Then I thought of something.

"I think I know what I'll do. When they attack me I'll try to convince Winston not to help the South and it's a bad idea."

"And if that doesn't work…?" Amber asked. She showed major concern so I tried to comfort her. I held her paw in mine.

"Don't worry, it'll work because the only wolves I'm eliminating are the Southern wolves' body guards. Also I know for a fact Garth or Hutch won't attack me. Just have faith. I'll come back I promise.

"Ok…" She said nuzzling me. I turned around and started to walk out the den. "Bye love." I said. Then she nodded and waved. "Bye."

I left to goto the pack grounds and I seen Winston and the others waiting on me. I arrived in front of Winston and he spoke by the sound of it he sounded a little angry.

"What took you so long?" Winston asked.

"Sorry sir, I was talking to someone and got caught up in the conversation." I said.

"And who was this…?" Winston asked. I started to think why he would ask me this so I had to figure out why… For Amber's safety.

"Why is this important?" I asked sounding a little angry.

"It's not just wanted to know…but since you hesitated I'm going to guess a girl." Winston said. I stared at him for a while and he smiled but then after a second he was sad again.

"Come one let's move out we don't want to keep her waiting." Winston said. I started to think in my head. "_So the leader of the Southern pack is a female… Figures… I kinda thought that with the revenge thing and the rape."_

I walked with Garth in front of Winston with Kate and Hutch on his side. The trip was silent; I think it was because they all knew what they had to do by Winston's orders. On some occasions we would stop and search around a little because we thought we heard something.

We arrived at the Southern border and the Western border. We seen that the leader and her bodyguards where there.

"Hello Winston." She said. Winston walked at the border and stopped and greeted.

"Hello Mary." Winston said.

"What is this about?" Mary said.

"It's about this war you're having…" Winston said.

"What about it?"

"I heard from a wolf that you are only attacking our pack to get closer to the North correct?"

"Yes, who told you this?" Mary said angry.

"Just someone we captured and interrogated nothing to be alarmed off." Winston said.

"Ok, so what you learned we're attacking you for an advantage. Is that why you called me here…?"

"No…" As Winston said that I started to see that Garth was on my blind side of my right view and so was Kate and Hutch was right behind me.

"Ok what else then?" Mary asked.

"I want to help you defeat the North…" Winston said. My eyes widen. So Amber was right. They are going to make a truce and try to kill me. The Southern pack leader smiled.

"Wow, I should have asked in the first place." Mary said then looked at me and let out a slight growl. "Winston…why is that Northern dog here?" She asked gesturing towards me.

I got ready to face them…my friends…and my enemies…

"Because…" Winston said.

"Because?" Mary said enraged.

"Because to show you….you can trust us." Winston said then raised his paw. Right then Garth turned to me and got in attack position.

"So…This is how it is…" I said pissed off and ready to fight. Kate and Hutch also got in attack stance but instead Mary's body guards lunged at me.

I dodged the lunge then I punched one of the wolves in mid air. Garth ran towards me and flipped over me. I turned around and tripped him with my arm. Kate lunged at me, I tried to dodge but it was too late Kate bit down on my neck with Hutch and Garth downing me down.

My vision started to fade away slowly but something happened I didn't feel Kate's bite anymore and Garth and Hutch weren't holding me I got up to see that Cole, Amber and Armstrong were fighting.

Cole punched Hutch in the stomach sending him flying to the ground. He turned around and also kicked Garth in the face knocking him out. Armstrong lunged in between the two wolves and slashed their throats open. Amber was in the middle fighting Kate. Kate swung at Amber but she dodged it and grabbed Kate and slung her into the water.

"COME ON STEPHON LETS GO NOW!" Armstrong yelled and I got up and followed them into the woods.

"Were you guys following us the whole time?" I asked.

"Yeah… Sorry hun. I can't let you die over something stupid." Amber said panting, which made me blush a little.

"I told you they were going to attack him Army." Cole said.

"Yeah, I guess you were right." Armstrong said.

"Where are we going guys?" I asked panting.

"I found a secret den just outside of Jasper we can go there and figure out what we're going to do about this war." Armstrong said.

We ran across many borders but finally we made it outside Jasper. I saw the den and right away smelled Armstrong.

"Wow, Army way to mark your territory." I said covering my nose with my paw.

"Heh heh, yeah. Had to make sure it was mine."

We walked inside the den and it was really big. It had three giant sections and somehow, two den entrance ways. Like a back way out.

"Wow talk about a den… This is bigger than Winston and Eve's den." Cole said amazed at the den size.

"Yeah. What a renovation." Amber said.

"Make yourself at home; we've got a lot of planning to do tomorrow. Candu will be here later bringing us some food." Armstrong said.

"I guess you're living like a boss a Army? Haha." I said.

"Haha, yep."

Later on that day we stayed in Armstrong's secret den and rested tomorrow. We are going to have to convince Winston to stop this war, or something somehow we had to do this. I started think in my head "_How long is this going to take? It doesn't matter… Either way, my pack is in danger, so if that means helping the Western pack well…I'll do it."_

**So how did you like it? Remember to review and set me as your one of your favorites. (Editor: AaOWaSaCD4ever)**

**-Sgt. Stephon-Zeta**


	8. The Dark Dream

**Hello readers. Sorry if this chapter is less appealing. I haven't been felling well due to previous computer charger breaking and losing a best friend I knew and loved… but any way here's the next chapter.**

_Stephon's P.O.V / Dream_

I walk through the valley not knowing what or where it leads to. I pass trees and bushes that seem that they have been burned and destroyed. I recognize the structure and the area to be the Western territory. I seen everything was dead and the flowers had no life. No animals were around. No squirrels or rabbits or anything. The trail was marked with blood.

Blood surrounded the whole place but there were no bodies or corpses. I walk through the valley and it was getting darker and darker everything was like it was fading away slowly.

I saw a speck of light at the end of the trail. I ran toward the light and when I got through it. I saw the most horrible gruesome thing I ever seen. My friends on the ground…dead their bodies clawed and bitten. I walked to them almost crying at what I saw. I went to one of them…it was Max.

"Who did this…?...who…." I asked with my voice fading. I got up and looked around and walked towards Armstrong who had his arms wrapped around Candu who was also dead.

_Where was I when this happened? Why did this happen… _I thought in my head.

I looked around more and saw something that almost made my stomach drop. Cole my true friend the only one I really liked if not loved. I ran to him he seemed less hurt compared to the other wolves. I held him up in my arms hoping he was okay.

"Cole. Cole. COLE!" I started to shake him a little but he didn't respond. I put my head into his chest and cried.

"C-Cole w-why...why out of all other wolves why you?" I asked crying into his chest. After almost crying for a min I heard a faint heartbeat. I looked up and seen his eyes opening slowly.

"COLE YOUR ALIVE!" I said happily. I nuzzled him and cried again but not from sadness but from joy.

"S-Stephon…r-run…" Cole said. I looked around and for some reason the environment changed it was just me and Cole. There was nothing but trees that were dead surrounding us.

Everything was dark so dark that you couldn't even see the ground. I looked up and seen that the sky was red with black clouds. The moon was blood red which looks like it symbolized death. I looked back at Cole who was still breathing but barely.

"Cole…please live…please." I said still holding him tight in my arms. He looked as though he was trying to speak. I loosened my grip and looked at him.

"P-Please S-Stephon r-run…." He said. I held him tight again and almost started to cry again.

_It's your fault. Run. Die zeta. _I started to hear voices around me I tried to ignore them but it didn't work. It was like the voices were piercing my mind like a spear. _You let them die. You killed them. It's your fault._ I kept hearing the voices over and over.

"NO I DIDN'T KILL THEM! SHUT UP!" I yelled out in the open. I slowly put Cole down and got up and looked around for the voices.

They repeated over and over again driving me insane. _You killed them. You're the monster. Die zeta._

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I KILLED NO ONE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My heart was pounding in my chest hard and fast. I heard Cole moving so I turned to him and he was trying to tell me something I turned to him and got down.

"What?...What's wrong? I asked worried for my best friend.

"You m-must go. N-Now." He said. I shook my head. I wasn't going to leave him no matter what. He saved me now it's my turn to save him.

I got up looking for somewhere to go but everything was blocked off my dark shadows. I looked around and saw something was emerging from everywhere the bushes and the trees. I looked around and walked over Cole and got into my attack stance and growled.

As they came from the shadows I seen that they were the North. My own pack but something was different their eyes were glowing yellow and they all had my Zeta marking on their shoulders. I squinted my eyes to see what who they were. As they got closer I seen they all had white fur and were exact copies of me but more demonic looking. The voices repeated in my head again over and over as they got closer.

"STAY AWAY!" I yelled the most demanding voice I could.

They got closer and started to surround me and Cole. I lied down lower to Cole to protect him from any damage they might do.

They walked closer and closer to the point they could lunge but they didn't they just walked closer. The closer they got the more scared I got for me and Cole. They got close to the point where they were in arm reach all I could do is close my eyes and brace for any pain that was going to be given. I said one thing before anything could happen something that will stick with me for the rest of my life.

"I'm sorry Cole. I…couldn't protect you…." I said then nuzzled Cole who was setting there with his eyes closed. Just then everything went black I seen nothing but my body it was like a void, no one was there not Cole not the clones no one.

"Where am I?" I said I looked around and seen nothing. There was a voice from a far. I heard it….it sounded familiar it sounded like someone I knew.

"Step…" the voice said. My eyes widened. I looked around for the voice hoping I could see it.

"There's only one wolf that calls me that." I said still looking around.

I seen someone from a far walking towards me. I ran towards the wolf and seen it was who I thought it was…my mom.

"MOM!" I said we both ran to each other and hugged.

"Hello sweetie yes it's me. Just to let you know in the future you will have to choose between Cole's life or yours." I let her go shocked at what she said "W-What?"

"Stephon…understand you will get revenge but for a cost. Cole or you will die…But that's all I have to say my son. Time has run out for me so it's time to say good bye." She said then put a paw on my head.

Everything flashed then I woke up it was morning and everyone was still asleep. I rest my head waiting for them to wake up…

**So readers how did you like it? Remember to review and come to the chat I created see profile for details. Good news me and my friend are friends again. So YAY!**

- -Zeta


	9. The Second Plan

**Hello readers here I am again posting another chapter to this story enjoy and don't forget to review…please.**

_Winston's P.O.V_

_Great… They got away… I don't know who helped Stephon but they're in deep shit when I found out… Garth suffered a mild concussion and was out for the night. Kate had nothing but a scratch and water in her ear. Hutch got knocked out cold and doesn't even remember what happened that night. Looks like my only hope of finding who did this is asking Kate what happened. Hopefully she knows if so this will get really ugly for Stephon and his friends. Eve is getting pissed that they got away. She's been walking around Jasper Park asking and thinking where they gone and if anyone has a hint of where they gone to. I think I'll pay my daughter a visit now._

I walk out of my den and seen wolves in a circle gossiping and talking. _"Humph probably about Stephon." _ I thought. I walked through the woods and started to approach Kate and Humphrey's den. I seen Stephon and Cole's friend Max. I thought I would take this chance to talk to him.

"Hello Max." He looked at me with a sad expression like he knew I was going to speak to him.

"H-Hello Sir."

"I would like to talk to you for a minute… It's about your friend." I said.

"What about him?" Max asked.

"I know you are close friends with Stephon… And you hung around him when he was here… So do you have an idea on where he is…By now I know you heard about the 'fight' that happened during the meeting."

"No not really, the only I talked to Stephon is when we were log sledding or he was talking about his duties here and his trip to New York…" Max said.

"Is that all he talked about?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Max said.

"Ok, thank you for your cooperation." I said then continued walking to Kate's den.

On the way I saw wolves just talking and gossiping. I actually think he knew everyone in the pack I mean for anyone to care about him. Well he is a Zeta after all, so I guess everyone would be interested in him.

I walk into Kate's den and I see her lying down. She must be tired after that fight last night plus she had to carry Hutch back because he was out cold for a while.

"Kate dear, may I talk to you for a minute?" I asked in a pleasant tone.

"Hey Dad, Yeah sure…" Kate said. I walked over to her and sit down in front of her.

"I wanna talk about last night. That attack." I said.

"Which part? Us getting our ass kicked by our own or us attacking Stephon?" Kate said irritated by the fact that we lost to our own squad.

-Sigh- "Sadly both. Besides Stephon who did you see attack us?" I asked hoping for names.

"I only saw one wolf. It was an Alpha her name was Amber our third best Alpha in the Western pack."

"Amber… Why would she help Stephon?" I asked confused. I mean our own Alpha betraying our pack it seems unbelievable.

"She loves Stephon… And I think they are together." Kate said which threw me for a loop for a second.

"Lovers in crime eh?" I said.

"Yeah… Since I was the first one to get attacked I didn't see anyone else but her."

"Okay thank you Kate. Rest well." I said leaving the den and returning to mine.

_Ok… Amber is one of the wolves that helped Stephon. She loves him so she decided to help him and betray our pack. I can't talk I basically betrayed our pack. I welcomed Stephon in with open arms and what did I do…? I tried to kill him my own pack members… That just got in that's the worse part. _

_I wish there was another way to beat the North but we can't go against… Wait… Go against the South… DAMNIT WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT BEFORE I COULD HAVE ASKED STEPHON TO GOTO HIS PACK AND TELL HIS LEADER TO JOIN US TO DEFEAT THE SOUTHERN PACK! WHY IN THE FUCK DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT BEFORE! _

_I must tell Eve… This is way simpler then doing what we're doing now. If the Southern pack NEED help fighting the Northern pack then it will be a flawless victory if we joined forces with the Northern pack._

I run to find Eve so the first place I would check is our den. I run through the woods pasting through wolves and small groups that were talking. I got to our den but when I looked in there she wasn't there.

"Damn it…" I said the running off to the feeding grounds to see if she was there.

I ran to the feeding grounds and scanned the area for Eve. I didn't see her so I decided to ask someone if they seen her.

"Hey you!" I called to one wolf.

"Yes sir." The wolf said.

"Have you seen Eve anywhere?" I asked.

"She left just a minute ago. She went to the pack grounds." The wolf said.

"Thank you." I said then the wolf nodded. I ran to the pack grounds to catch her and tell her about this plan. This plan can't fail we have basically three packs against one; the Southern pack doesn't have a chance.

I ran to the pack grounds and seen Eve almost instantly she was talking to a group of wolves about something.

"Eve…" I said getting her attention.

"Yes dear?" Eve said in a pleasant tone.

"I have to talk to you in private for a minute… It's about this 'war' we are having…" I said walking towards our den.

"Okay." Eve said following me.

We walked for a while and after a few minutes we walked into our den. I sat down and was going to tell her what we we're about to do.

"Ok, Eve I realized something about what we're doing. Instead of going against the Northern pack why don't we just join the North and defeat the South? We could have just told Stephon to tell his pack that the South is trying to attack them and we could help them it's an easy war."

"We could do that… and it would be two times easier than doing what we're doing now. But there's one problem and that one problem could affect us all." Eve said. I thought for a minute on what that problem might be then I remembered.

"Stephon…" I said.

"Yes, we have to get him back at all cost if this plan is going to work."

"Okay, understood. We have to search Jasper more than likely the high part of the west. He just might goto his pack and tell them about this war so we have to hurry." I said leaving to inform the pack.

_Stephon's P.O.V_

I wake back up from my two minute nap I had and look around to see everyone was still sleeping, but something was different. I looked around and didn't see Amber. Shortly I heard breathing; I looked to my left to see Amber cuddled next to me which made me smile.

"Awww isn't that sweet." I looked up to see who said that and it was Candu.

"Shut up." I whispered blushing a little.

"Do you love her?" Candu asked. I gave a nod in response to his question.

"Does she love you back?" He asked. I gave another nod. Then Candu smiled and lied his head back down on Armstrong.

I thought about going to get some food for the others while they were sleep but I didn't want to wake up anyone in the process… meaning I didn't want to wake up Amber in other words but I seen Amber waking up.

"_She's so beautiful when she sleeps but it's even more beautiful when she wakes up. Her beautiful eyes shining in the sun, her fur gleaming she makes my heartbeat a million times per minute." _I thought.

She woke up and looked at me smiling.

"Morning handsome." She said then she kissed me.

"Morning beautiful." I said then kissed her passionately causing her to blush and giggle.

"Everyone is still asleep?" Amber asked looking around.

"Everyone except Candu he's just faking it right now. Just to listen in on me and you." I said then Candu opened his eyes and lifted his head.

"What? I wasn't eavesdropping." Candu said.

"Well you heard him say you were so I guess you were listening." Amber said chuckling.

"Ok, so what if I was you two are a cute couple." Candu said causing me to smile.

"Yeah, we are." I said nuzzling Amber.

"Don't you think we should wake everyone up?" Candu asked.

"Yeah, I think that's best so we can get what we are going to do together." Amber said.

We got up and started to wake everyone up and everyone was up.

"Ok everyone up?" I asked. I received a nod from everyone.

"Okay, what are we going to do about this… problem?" I asked.

"What if we talked to Winston?" Armstrong said.

"Nah won't work." Cole said.

"Well…..I have an idea." Amber said.

"Okay what is it?" I asked.

"Ok, Armstrong is partly right we have to talk to Winston but we have to say this. What if instead of joining the Southern pack they joined the Northern pack. We could win this war easier and everyone can stay alive and Stephon can stay in our pack." Amber said.

"Yeah I can agree with that." Cole said.

"That's a good idea." I said.

"So it's settled we have to get to Winston and tell him about this plan and if he doesn't agree…well I guess West is in deep shit. We must get ready because I don't think they will let us just walk in. We have to use stealth to get in so get ready and meet back here agreed?" I asked. Everyone nodded and left the den to get ready.

**So readers how you like the story I'm sorry for the short chapter but I'll make it longer. Remember to review and join our chat see my editor for details.**

**(Editor: AaOWaSaCD4ever)**

-Sgt. Stephon-Zeta


	10. Unknown Wolf

**Hello readers! Sgt. Stephon-Zeta is here and posting another chapter of my story. This story will start off with a Mystery P.O.V**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following OCs… Armstrong (blackwolf4626) and Cole (AaOWaSaCD4ever)**

**Unknown P.O.V**

_Great… My only love left and now supposed to go to New York to kill his brother. Why does every time someone dies someone else always have to get revenge or do something dumb. I swear I don't get some wolves… But it will all be worth it when I see him again. I can finally tell him how I feel and that I love him. Nothing will get in the way of me seeing him. Ever since I was a pup I always seen him as the most awesome and loving wolf in the world. I just hope he accepts me and we can live our perfect life and have pups and our own pack. ~Oooh I'm getting so happy just thinking about it. ~ Wait… I just missed the train that leads to New York… Ugh… Whatever I'll wait as long as I have to, to get my Stephon back that's a fact…_

**Stephon's P.O.V**

I walked to the lake to get some water and wash up. I saw Amber there, and decided to try to sneak up on her. I got into the bushes and watched her. She looked around like she heard me then she went back to drinking water. I emerged from the bushes and crawled towards her. I got closer and closer and when I got close enough, I stood up on my hind legs and hovered over her. When I leaned closer she turned around with a quick snap and tackled me on my back. I yelped from the impact.

"OW!" I said. She smiled at me with a devilish grin.

"Looks like you're not sneaky enough." She said.

"Wait a minute… I didn't make a sound." I said.

"I know. But fun fact about me Stephon, when someone I love is around me my body gets colder and my heart beats faster. So when that happens, I know someone is near me." She said. My eyes widen I didn't believe in other senses but she just proved that I was wrong to believe that.

"Wow… Cool sense." I said amazed.

"I know it's a cool sense since… You did make it." She said then she kissed me and I kissed her back still on my back.

*cough* *cough* I heard someone. I looked and seen Armstrong and Candu staring at us.

"H-Hey guys…What's up?" I said blushing a little.

"Hey… And nothing just looking at you make out with Amber… Having fun?" Armstrong asked. I blushed more.

"I know I'm having fun and I'd love to have more fun later" Amber said then she winked at me.

"Well believe me after this I will let you have all the fun you want." I said smiling. Then she smiled back and kissed me again. I looked over and seen Armstrong roll his eyes.

"Problem?" I asked.

"Nope." He said.

I got up and walked to the lake and began to wash up being joined by Armstrong and Candu. After we were done washing up we went back to the den and seen Cole there waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long?" Cole asked.

"Well… There was a situation…" Candu said.

"A situation? What happened?" Cole asked. Then Candu and Armstrong both pointed at me and Amber.

"Of course…" Cole said realizing what they meant.

"Well… everyone ready?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"Yeah." Amber said then everyone nodded.

"Well let's go." We left and headed towards Jasper Park to tell Winston about the plan.

**Armstrong's P.O.V**

We walked for a while back to Jasper to tell Winston the news about the plan we developed. I just hope this worked so we can get this war over with and get back to normal.

We finally got back into Jasper and we were heading to the west.

"Do you think this will work babe?" I asked Candu a little afraid.

"Honey… It will work. Winston isn't that blind to see that this isn't a good idea. He's smart and probably will accept this." Candu said. I am glad to have a brave and strong mate like Candu I don't know what I would do without him.

"I hope so." I said. I looked in front of us and seen Amber and Cole talking while Stephon was in the front of them taking lead point. They were laughing and whispering to each other. Stephon looked back a couple of times but when he did they looked like nothing happened. I hope Amber isn't going behind Stephon's back; he would be so devastated…

"We're almost at the Western border" Stephon said.

"What if someone attacks us like Hutch or something." I asked.

"Then we will have to convince them too and tell them about the plan just like we will tell Winston." Cole said.

We got the border and almost immediately seen Hutch.

"YOU!" Hutch said running towards us. Stephon who was in front of us stood his ground and got into some kind of stance. When Hutch got closer he stopped all of the sudden.

"Stephon… Winston needs to talk to you." Hutch said.

"What?" Stephon said.

"Winston needs to talk to you. H e realized what he did was wrong and he made up a new plan for this war…" Hutch said. I almost jumped up and down when he said this we finally can put a side this and go back to normal.

"Cool okay let's go." Candu said then we started to go to Winston's den.

**Winston's P.O.V**

I was walking back and forth around my den waiting and hoping that Stephon would be found. Shortly after a few minutes, I had seen Hutch enter the den.

"Sir…" Hutch said.

"Yes Hutch."

"I found Stephon…" Hutch said. Then Stephon walked in with Amber.

"Stephon…" I said then he put up his paw.

"Quiet… First I want to say is… That was wrong… You could have spoken to me and we could have come up with a plan together, but no… You had to just go and try to kill me… Well… You're lucky I have friends here. That's why we came up with a plan…" Stephon said.

"Okay…" I said. Then Amber stepped up.

"We decided that instead of fighting against the Northern pack, what if we fight with them. We could defeat our enemy easily without any flaws." Amber said. I was surprised with what they said. They thought of the same thing I thought of.

"Yes. I agree with that." I said.

"Really? Just like that?" Stephon asked.

"Stephon… There was a reason I wanted to see you… That reason is I thought of the same plan shortly after that night. I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier, maybe because I had a lot of other stuff on my mind as well." I said.

"Then it's all good. I will goto my pack and tell my leader about this and we will win." Stephon said.

"Thank you. For coming back and your assistance." I said.

**So how did you like it? Sorry for the short chapter. Who do you think this mystery wolf is? Remember to review and massage me on what should happen next.**

**(Editor: AaOWaSaCD4ever)**

_~ -Zeta_


	11. The Lovely Travelers

**Hello readers! -Zeta here and ready to give you the next chapter of the story so remember to review and give feedback. This chapter is almost mostly Armstrong's P.O.V and there WILL be a lemon in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alpha and Omegas characters or the following OCs… Armstrong (blackwolf4626), Cole and Tori (AaOWaSaCD4ever).**

_Stephon's P.O.V_

I get ready to go. I must go to my pack and tell them about this war. I will go to them and tell them that the Western pack is willing to team up with us to eliminate those Southern mutts. As I walk around the Western perimeter I had seen everyone glaring at me. I guess the fate of them and their love ones are in the paws of me. I returned to my den and saw Amber there waiting.

"Hey Amber, what are doing here?" I asked her. She walked to me and kissed me then giggled.

"I'm going with you silly." She said. I thought about it for a minute and I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea. Honestly I wouldn't care if our whole gang came. I need more company.

"Anyone else coming?" I asked. She nodded.

"Armstrong and Candu are coming along as well." Amber said.

"What about Cole?" I asked thinking he would come as well.

"He… decided to stay with his girlfriend. She was really worried about him."

"He has a girlfriend?! What the hell was he doing with us when we escaped?!" I said shocked that he would risk his life for me when he has a family.

"Cole does a lot of crazy things don't worry, he did a lot of crazier things then this in the past. Some Alphas think of him as a Zeta like you. Cole had a chance to be a Zeta but he declined the offer. He said he would rather be his funny Omega self rather than to have responsibilities."

"I guess…" I said.

"And it's good in a way…" Amber said.

"How?"

"Since he's not coming…" She started to lean towards me and whisper in my ear.

"We can have a little 'fun' on the way." Amber said lustfully. My eyes widened at what she said which left me with an evil grin.

"I'd love to do that. I guess that is a good thing that he isn't coming." I said still grinning.

"Good… Now we better go get Armstrong and Candu and then we can go."

"Okay let's go." I said.

We walked towards Armstrong and Candu den on the way we heard laughing coming from their den. Not that kind of playful laughter. The kind of… 'Fun' laughter. We slowly walked to Armstrong and Candu den and peeked in and had seen that they were making out. Candu was on top of Armstrong. I decided to break up this moment.

"How does he taste Candu?" I asked laughing. They both looked at me and Amber with shocked faces. Amber was laughing along with me.

_Armstrong's P.O.V_

I was enjoying my time with my mate before we left to go to the train. He is such a good kisser. I heard bushes shaking from outside our den but I didn't care. As long as I'm with my baby, I'm safe. I closed my eyes enjoying every second with me and my mate. He broke the kiss and looked at me with his beautiful eyes.

"I love you Armstrong." Candu said smiling.

"I love you too baby. You mean everything to me. You made me the happiest wolf in the world." I said. I wrapped my arms around Candu and kissed him again passionately. He took my breath away. I loved him so much. It's like I don't want to break this kiss. I want it to last forever. Then I heard someone say something.

"How does he taste Candu?" I heard someone say. My eyes widened, I looked outside my den and I saw Stephon and Amber.

"W-What are you doing here?!" I yelled. I heard Candu growling on top of me.

"Chill wolf, we came here to get you. It is dawn and we agreed we were leaving at dawn." Stephon said.

"Oh sorry I lost track of time." Candu said. I had seen Amber smirking at me and Candu.

"Amber… Don't give me that look because if this was you and Stephon, you would lose track of days." I said then Amber and Stephon blushed. Candu go t off of me and I got up. Candu whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry we can continue our fun after we get on the train." I smiled at Candu and walked out the den and glared at Stephon.

"Killjoy…" I said.

"What? Should have kept track of time." Stephon said.

"Right… Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

We walked to train and on the way we seen Cole and his girlfriend Tori.

"Cole… I don't know… I mean it feels like we're going to get attacked or something." Tori said.

"Sweetheart, don't worry. We have a high command Zeta and two Alphas' and two Omegas' and one of them is somewhat like a Zeta." Cole said.

"Okay… I'm hoping your right." Tori said. I thought their conversation was done so I decided to greet them.

"Hey Cole!" I said. Cole looked at me and waved.

"Hey Army!" Cole said. We approached Cole and Tori.

"Sup Cole." Stephon said.

"Sup Steph." Cole said. Stephon looked at Cole with a confused face.

"Steph? No one ever called me that before…" Stephon said.

"It's a nice nickname." Amber said.

"I guess so." Stephon said.

"Stephon we all know whatever Amber likes… You love." I said receiving a laugh from everyone but Steph.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure… Can we go now?" Stephon asked.

"Yeah and also I and Tori are going." Cole said. I looked at Stephon and for some reason his eyes got lower and he glared at Cole.

"What? Problem?" Cole asked with a confused look.

"No…" Amber said. Candu said something in a cough.

*cough* "Wolf blocking." *cough*

Stephon nodded at Candu in agreement. We started leaving to go to the train and not a word was said. I expected a whole conversation on the way but no one said anything. It's like everyone is walking zombies… Or everyone is waiting on something to happen. We arrived shortly at the train it was coming so we came just in time. We jumped on the train but there was a problem we didn't see Stephon and Amber.

"Stephon?! Amber?!" Cole yelled. We looked outside the cart and didn't see anything. I looked at another cart and seen Stephon.

"Don't worry we're on the train. Just on another cart." Stephon yelled.

"Okay." Cole yelled back.

"HAVE FUN!" I yelled. Stephon smiled from the other cart closed his cart door.

_Stephon's P.O.V_

I close the cart door and turn to Amber. "Now..."

"What is it Babe?" She said smiling innocently and giggling, knowing very well what was about to happen.

"You know..." I said grinning evilly.

"Hehehe, then come and get me stud..." Amber said rubbing up against my side. I felt myself becoming erect at the moment. I smiled and kissed Amber passionately and lied her down on her back gently. She moaned quietly kissing me I could tell already that she was enjoying this and we didn't even get started. I started to take a 'tasty' approach. I break the kiss and start to lick her neck.

"Oooooo don't stop…" She said moaning. I lick the lower sensitive part of her stomach. She panted and moaned louder. She was getting more and horny by the second. I licked lower to her pussy and she let out a slightly pleasure filled gasp. I licked over her pussy and moaned sending vibrations through my tongue. She moaned loudly and pushed down on my head gently. I licked inside of her opening and moaned again for more pleasure

"Y-Yes Steph... M-More..." She said lustfully. I shoved the tip of my muzzle in her vagina.

She gasped. "I-I'm going to..." She started. I licked inside of her and shoved my muzzle deep in her. She cummed in and on my muzzle and she bit on her own paw to suppress her scream. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

I swallowed the 'love' and pulled out my muzzle and licked the rest off. "Yummy..." I said.

I hope so... How about we get to the REAL fun...? She asked smiling and giggling a little.

_Amber's P.O.V_

"Sure baby. Whatever you want." Stephon said smiling.

I got up quickly and tackled him onto his back. "Good... My turn to please you my dear..." I said smiling.

"Impress me baby..." Stephon said grinning.

I sat down on his stomach and pretended to think. "Now what could I do to please you...?" I said rubbing my tail across his 'wolf'.

"H-heh Heh you could let me get into you." He said smiling.

"I could... Or I could keep teasing you... Make it a better ending." I said smiling evilly while rubbing his 'wolf' more. He let out a pleasure filled sigh. I put the tip of his cock against my opening smiling. He panted in anticipation.

I slowly pushed down on his cock and winced a little from the size.

I pushed down all the way and yelped as I felt my hymen break, taking my virginity.

"Y-You okay?" He asked me.

I nodded wincing a little. "Y-Yeah it's just... I'm not a virgin anymore. Heh heh..." I said starting to bounce up and down on his cock.

He started to grunt and moan in pleasure, and I smiled to myself.

I started to pant and moan and said, "S-So big... Mmmmmmmm..."

"Y-Yes baby faster ahhh..." He said moaning louder.

I bounced faster and harder moaning loudly and said, "I-I'm close again…"

"I-I...am...too..." Stephon said.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" I came all over his legs and cock screaming, "STEPH!"

He pulled me off and came hard on my face and chest. "UGH YES AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" He screamed.

I moaned and collapsed on him. "S-S-So a-amazing..."

"You're a-amazing..." He said to me before kissing me.

I kissed him back and hugged him tight. "I love you S-Stephon..."

"I love you too Amber... Forever and Always." He said to me.

_Cole's P.O.V_

"Dude. I can hear them three carts away. I'm going to tell them to quiet down." I said. Army glared at me.

"I don't think he would like that." He said.

"Well I'm not liking just sitting here listening to him and his girlfriend 'have fun'." I said climbing out of the top of the cart. I walked over to the cart Stephon and Amber was in and knocked.

"Hey, we can ALL hear you over here. Not to ruin the moment, but could you try to keep it down?" I asked.

"We're three carts away from you..." I heard Stephon say.

"Yeah, I know..." I said looking at him with a 'that's bad' face.

"Creeper…" I heard Stephon say. I rolled my eyes and looked up and seen a bridge.

"Crap, BRIDGE!" I yelled then jumped down through hole in roof of the cart. Stephon glared at me.

"GAH!" Amber yelled. I looked and saw I was in Amber's face. Stephon just looked at me with angry eyes, not that I cared that much. I cared more about having his girlfriends 'love' covered face in mine.

"GAH! Sorry!" I said covering my eyes.

_Stephon's P.O.V_

I seen Amber wipe my cum off of her body and face. "Awww, it looked sweet on you." I said smiling.

"I'm so sorry about that... See you later I guess." Cole said as he jumped up on the hay bales climbing out of hole and goes back.

"Killjoy...anyway …" I said looking back at Amber.

"I never said I hated it." She said after Cole left.

"Wanna sleep on your lovely wolf tonight?" I asked grinning.

"Of course I do..." She said then lied on me.

"Goodnight Babe... I love you." She said nuzzling me.

"Goodnight Love. I will always be by your side." I said nuzzling her back.

"Good... I wouldn't want it any other way..." She said smiling as she laid her head on my chest.

I smiled and closed my eyes falling asleep having Amber do so shortly after…

**So how did you like it? Looks like Stephon got his fun time. Will they be together forever? Find out next time on ROTWW.**

**(Editor: AaOWaSaCD4ever)**

_** -Zeta**_


	12. Stephanie!, One more time

**You know what… I'm back and posting the next chapter of my story. Shout out to one of my best fans ****RomeoTheAlpha for pushing me to keep writing****. ****The first P.O.V will be the mystery wolf.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alpha and Omega characters or the following characters… Cole and Tori (AaOWaSaCD4ever), Armstrong (Blackwolf4626), Romeo (RomeoTheAlpha), Max (ThunderAssault) **

**Unknown P.O.V**

"Ugh! WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" I yelled at the Omega.

"WHO!" He yelled.

"Stephon!" I yelled.

"Look, I don't know. Last time I talked to him he was leaving for a mission but that was 3 days ago." He said.

"You don't even have a hint about where he is?" I asked.

"He's probably with his girlfriend…" He said. My rage shot up to the max. I think my head was going to explode.

"HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled.

"Who are you anyway?" He said.

"I'm his best friend. What's your name?" I asked him calming down.

"The name is Max."

"Max… Nice name." I said.

"Thank you. Now… If you want to know where he is, I can take you to our leader and he will probably tell you." Max said.

"Okay." I said.

"By the way… What's your name?"

"Stephanie." I said. Max chuckled

"What's so funny?" I asked letting my anger build up. He stopped laughing and stared at me.

"Stephon and Stephanie Haha." Max said. I understood what he meant and chuckled with him a little.

"Yeah… That's how we met when we were little…" I said smiling.

"Cool. Well I better get you to my leader so you can figure out where he is." Max said. I nodded and for some reason… I liked being around him. This wolf is funny. And for an Omega he's pretty hot.

We walked through the woods and we were talking along the way. We were learning about each other and our packs. I was surprised about his pack. They abolished the law about Alphas and Omegas not being mates. And they are united with the Eastern pack.

"Wow… Your pack is cool." I said.

"Yeah, it is. What about your pack?" Max asked.

"Oh, my pack is peaceful. We don't fight but we have the strongest Alpha's."

"And strong Zeta's?" Max asked.

"Oh… We only have 3 Zeta's on our pack and they are the strongest of our pack. It's JaJuan, Kim, and Stephan. But out of the three JaJuan is the strongest. I think Stephon beat him once but that was because he knows JaJuan and his weaknesses." I said.

"Oh. So… If you don't mind me asking, why do you like Stephon?" Max asked.

"Well. For one we knew each other since we were pups. He was always there for me when I needed help. Back at the pack we were hunting partners and patrol partners. So we pretty much spend a lot of time together. He's really hot and loving so that's why I like him… More love then like." I said.

"Oh… Well… Here we are." Max said looking at the den.

"Thank you Max, I hope we meet up sometime. I'd love to talk to you more." I said smiling.

"Yeah, same." Max said. I walked in the mouth of the den and seen a male wolf.

"Hello?" I said. The wolf looked at me then walked towards me.

"Wow that was fast." He said.

"What was fast?" I said.

"Your pack arrival." He said.

"I'm sorry I don't understand." I said.

"Aren't you from the Northern pack? Alongside with Stephon?" He asked.

"Yes. But I came here alone. I came here to look for him." I said.

"Oh. I sent Stephon back to his pack to inform your leader about this war." He said.

"War? Against whom?" I asked.

"The Southern Pack." He said. A slight growl let out from my muzzle.

"Those southern mutts will never beat us…" I said.

"Yeah, that's why we are going to work together." He said.

"Hm… So you're going to be allies with my pack." I said. He nodded.

"Well is Stephon coming back?" I asked. He nodded again.

"If you want I can get you a den so you can wait till he comes back." He said.

"Thank you good sir." I said.

"Please… Just call me Winston." I nodded.

"Thank you Winston…"

**Stephon's P.O.V**

I wake up under my beautiful alpha. She was still sleeping on top of me so I decided to lay here and wait for her to wake up. I sat there thinking of our future. Will I be still with her when this is done? Will I come back to her when I kill my brother? Would I rather stay with Amber and let my brother live or leave Amber and continue my quest for vengeance. All these questions wondered in my mind. To think I left my pack to kill my brother. And now… Instead of bringing back my brothers corpse, I am bringing back a female. Someone that I met 4 days ago and fell in love with… She is the first wolf I ever talked to like this beside Stephanie… My best friend since we were little. I think she would be angry that I found someone else. But she never told me how she felt and I never felt any special way about her. So if I marry Amber instead of her that would be her fault not mines… I looked at Amber and seen that she was moving. I think she's waking up. She opened her eyes and yawned, she looked at me and smiled.

"Morning handsome." Amber said.

"Morning baby." I said then kissed her passionately then I received a moan from her.

"Have fun last night?" I said grinning. She blushed.

"Yeah, best time of my life." Amber said.

"So far… and there will be yet more to come." I said. Amber smiled then cuddled me.

"I love you Stephon." Amber said.

"I love you too Amber. For the rest of my life I will protect you with my life. You are the only one who made me feel… safe and relaxed." I said.

"I feel the same."

"Yeah, we better look outside and see where we are." I said.

"Yeah." Amber said getting off of me. I stood up and stretched. I had seen Amber panting.

"Turned you on did I?" I said smiling.

"You have no idea." Amber said. I chuckled and opened the cart door. I saw that we were almost there.

"Almost there." I said.

"How far is it?" Amber said.

"About 3 hours away." I said.

"Good." Amber said. She pulled me down from behind and slammed the cart door back.

"That means we can have a little more fun before we get there…" I grinned at what she said and stayed down.

"Want a taste of daddy's big juicy cock?" I said grinning hard. She nodded and walked towards me.

**BUM, BUM, BUM! HAHA BONER KILL! LOLZ Sorry for that haha. How was it? Please -REVIEW!- and tell me how it was…**

**-Sgt Stephon Zeta signing in… and out… Message me if you got that joke.**


	13. Meeting Romeo the Alpha

**Hello readers sorry for the long wait. Stuff been happening in my life, so it is hard to continue my stories plus my major writers block. So… what can you do? Anyway here's the next chapter of the story starting off with Stephon's P.O.V but it will be mostly Cole P.O.V**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alpha and Omega character just some of the OC's the following OC's I do not own… Cole and Tori (AaOWaSaCD4ever) Armstrong (blackwolf4626) Max (ThunderAssault) Romeo (RomeoTheAlpha)**

**Another disclaimer: Sorry for any errors in the story. I tried to edit this the best I could…**

_Stephan's P.O.V_

"Wow… talk about a fun time." I said panting. Amber smiled at me and kissed me.

"You sure know how to make a girl scream." Amber said giggling. I grinned and got up.

"Well, we can do this anytime you want baby. After we get all this war and shit done anyway." I said.

"We'll get those Southern dogs don't worry." Amber said. I chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?"

"You're starting to sound like me." I said still chuckling.

"Great minds think alike you know."

"I'll keep that in mind. Or will you?" I said laughing more.

"Oh whatever." She said rolling her eyes. I walked to the cart door and opened it and seen that we were arriving at our stop. I looked down at the other cart and yelled.

"HEY GUYS!" I yelled. The cart door opened and Cole came out.

"What do you want…?" Cole asked sounding extremely sleepy.

"We're here, tell everyone to get up." I said.

"Okay, whatever." Cole said and turned around.

_Cole's P.O.V_

I turned to everyone still sleeping. I can't believe this trip was so long. I thought it would have been a shorter ride. I guess that's what we get for going to sleep the last minute. I walked over to Tori and nuzzled her cheek.

"Tori… Tori…" I said nudging her with my nose. She groaned and turned over. I sighed and started to nibble on her neck, she moaned and giggled.

"Cole stop… okay, okay I'm up hehe." She said, I grinned.

"Good, now you have to help me wake up Army and Candu."

"Okay, sure." She said, she walked over to Candu and nudged him. I walked over to Armstrong and did the same.

"Hey, Army… wake up buddy." I said. He opened his eyes and woke up almost immediately.

"Hey Cole. Are we here yet?" Armstrong asked. I nodded and looked over at Tori and saw that she had some trouble waking up Candu.

"Come on Candu, wake up." Tori said to Candu. Candu turned the other way grunted like he didn't want to get up. I looked at Armstrong for assistance and he nodded and walked over to Candu. He whispered in Candu's ear.

"OKAY, OKAY I'M UP!" Candu said as he shot up nearly missing Armstrong's head. I laughed and thought. _I wonder what he said to him._ I walked over to Armstrong.

"What did you say to him?" I asked. He grinned at me.

"Something that I can use all the time to get him to do almost anything." Armstrong said smiling. I chuckled and walked to the cart door and opened it back. I seen that the train stopped and Stephon and Amber were outside waiting. I jumped out of the cart followed by everyone else.

"Sup bro?" Stephon said to me.

"Sleepy, tired, half alive…" I said laughing.

"Heh Heh, I see. Well the faster we get to my leader the faster we can go back home and sleep." Stephon said, and I smiled. I smelled the air and smelled a really strong sexual scent. It smelled like sweat, a little ejaculate, and a lot of love.

"Dude…" I said.

"What? What's the problem?" Stephon asked me and Amber looked at me.

"You smell like sweat, happiness, and a lot of ejaculate." I said then his and Amber mouth dropped. Everyone rolled on the floor laughing behind. I kept a crazy grin.

"You didn't have to point that out Cole…" Amber said.

"Well too late." I said still grinning.

"Ugh, well we better goto the lake and wash up before we get to this meeting." Stephon said to Amber. She nodded, and we started to walk towards the lake. On the way we seen a wolf walking on the trail. Stephon apparently recognized him.

"SUP CUZ?!" Stephon yelled from a far. The wolf turned around and ran towards Stephon.

"HEY STEPHON! WHERE YOU BEEN?" He asked excited to see Steph.

"Meh, adventure. You know me can't stay in one place." Stephon said.

"Yeah, who are they?" He asked gesturing towards us.

"They are some friends I brought." The wolf walked over to me.

"Hey, my names Romeo." He said holding out his paw. I shook his paw.

"Cole. Nice to meet you Romeo." I said. I'm surprised that Northern pack is so nice.

"Likewise, and the lovely lady would be?" Romeo asked looking at Tori. I squinted at him.

"Tori..." She said. He walked over towards Tori. I let out a slight growl not knowing I did it. He looked at me and stepped back.

"Whoa, whoa, all I wanted was a pawshake damn…" Romeo said. I looked at him confused.

"I didn't say anything." I said. He smirked.

"Um of course you didn't say anything. You growled good sir." He said.

"Oh my bad." I said. Stephon interrupted.

"Well you can meet everyone later Romeo." Stephon said and Romeo nodded. He started to leave then he stopped and turned around.

"Oh and Stephon?" Romeo said.

"Yeah?" Stephon answered.

"You should really take a bath… you smell like hard sex cuz…" Romeo said. Stephon and Amber glared at Romeo.

"Just saying…" Romeo said running away.

**How did you like it? Tell me what you think and again sorry for not posting in a while. I was going to post the day before but my brother pulled the cord out of the router and almost broke it -.- Review and add to favorite. Winston and Eve's past coming soon.**

~Sgt. Stephon-Zeta


End file.
